1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical junction housings and, more particularly, to a fascia assembly and a connection module for such housings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, certain items of electrical equipment such as telephones have been connected to fixed supply cabling by means of a closed junction box. The user of the equipment could not, therefore, move it from place to place. More recently, telephones have been equipped with jack plugs so that they can be unplugged by the user and moved, for example, from room to room in a house as required. A new type of junction box which includes a socket for the jack plugs has been developed and typically several of these boxes would be installed for each telephone in a house or office to allow the telephone to be used in as many different rooms as the user required. The rapid growth of computerised data bases and other electronic information systems which rely on the telecommunications network for the transmission of data etc., has led to a proliferation of different types of junction box capable of receiving inputs from a variety of different equipment.
It would be desirable to provide a standardized type of junction apparatus which would accept a variety of connecting inputs.